Just Like Fame
by Long lost sorrow
Summary: Sequel to Just Like Family, you wanted it and it's made! 12 years later, Meg's a big star and all your favorite characters are back! Linden is twelve, be afraid, be veeeery afraid...
1. Chapter 1: Letters

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL. GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEADS! Deep breaths, deep breaths…….**

Hey! Don't you all just love me for making the sequel? Well, since people kept complaining on the last story I wrote in Script form, (Yeah, that's right, I deleted it. If you knew it, I bid it a fond farewell. Goodbye Deception) this one's gonna have to have a different format than Just Like Family. I hope you still like it!

As you'll notice later, they've grown up quite a bit. In fact, Linden is 12! Aren't you proud? She can talk like a normal human being!

* * *

**Letters**

"You have mail, if you want it then get it!" Meg heard one of her sisters yell from downstairs. She sighed and finished pulling her pants up. Footsteps pounded on the stairs and her door opened.

"Here, I took them from Bella. There were a few others, though. Just more fan mail." Linden said calmly, sitting down on the bed. Meg picked up the mail, sorting through it carefully.

"Who from?" She asked, dropping the stack of letters on top of her dresser.

"Some school called Kadic and a guy who signed it 'Odd'." She yawned.

"Wait a minute, where are they?" Meg asked, pausing before pulling her electric blue shirt over her head.

"They're on the counter, I always think it's fun to read your fan mail….." he muttered drowsily.

"Lindy! I need to read that stuff!" Meg yelled, reaching for the door. Linden's eyes flashed and she sat up quickly.

"I told you not to call me that! Call me Lynn! I've told you a million-" She cut herself off and sighed again. There was only so much you could get away with at four in the morning. Especially before Meg had had her coffee. Besides, she was already out the door and downstairs already. That was just how she was.

Meg ran down the stairs and was in the kitchen in ten seconds flat. Which is pretty good considering they lived in a house the size of a small castle and the kitchen and her room were on almost opposite sides. The letters were on the kitchen counter, just as Linden had said they'd be. She picked them up slowly, as if they'd burn her. They were just normal letters, nothing more. She sat down hard in her chair and slowly opened the one from Kadic. It said:

_Dear Ms. Ingénue,_

_You have been invited to Kadic Junior High School reunion._

_Date: June 20, 2005, 5:00pm_

_Be there for the festivities and a welcoming speech from our new principal, Elisabeth Delmas. You are entitled to bring one guest._

_Sincerely,_

_Kadic Junior High School_

Meg let the letter fall back on the table. She was surprised, of course she was. Who wouldn't be? She hadn't talked to her old friends for at least six years, and before that they'd began to drift apart. She slowly picked up the other letter with shaking hands.

_Dear Meg,_

_You probably don't remember me, but I remember you. We went to school together years ago, at Kadic. With Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremie and Aelita. If you still don't remember, come to the reunion. I'll be coming, but I don't know about the others. We haven't talked in years. I heard Yumi was a model and Jeremie was inventing a new computer game. Get this, it's called 'Code: LYOKO, the fight against X.A.N.A'. Funny, huh? I heard you and your sisters are doing okay in L.A. How is Linden? Is she memorizing names now or does she still give everyone nicknames? I wish I could see her. She should be about 12 right now, right? And already one of the country's top child stars. Wow. Well, I have to go now. Hope I'll be seeing you at the reunion!_

_With Love,_

_Odd _

She slowly let it drift down onto the floor. A tear slowly made a track down her face, leaving a small line in her makeup.

"What's wrong, Meg?" Linden's concerned voice came from behind her. She quickly wiped her face on her sleeve. Too late, Linden had already seen her cry.

"What happened? You know you can tell me." Linden knelt next to her and touched her arm lightly. Meg smiled shakily and stood up.

"I'm fine, but Jack isn't going to be happy if you're late for the auditions today. I'll just go redo my makeup and I'll be back in a second, okay?" She muttered, beginning to run up the stairs and back to her room. Linden sighed and watched her older sister walk away. _What's wrong, she's normally so happy……_ She shook herself and picked up her sweater. There was work to be done.

* * *

I'll update soon, so you won't have to wait long for the next chapter! R&R, please! 


	2. Chapter 2: France

**Disclaimer: Yeah, whatever, you can shove it.**

Yeah, me too. I wish it could stay in Script but too many people complain.

* * *

**France**

Meg leaned on the side of the plastic commercial airline window. Linden had fallen asleep in the seat next to her. The sun had just begun to rise and the sky was stained in pink and orange. The ocean was a beautiful, clear blue underneath them. Meg felt herself slipping into unconsciousness and leaned back on the airline pillows.

Two hours later, they were fifteen minutes away from the French airport. The intercom came on and woke Linden and Meg up.

"Meg….I don't wanna go to school, just five more minutes!" Linden protested as she slowly sat up. Meg laughed and Linden sat up straighter.

"Where are we?"

"On the plane to France, it seems as though you aren't completely awake…." Meg giggled. Linden frowned at her and sat up further.

"How far away from France?" She asked just as the plane hit the ground.

"Guess you know," Meg said, still trying to keep a straight face. Linden glared at her and picked up her carry-on bag from the ground. The flight attendant let them out first, as they were in first class.

"France at last….." Sighed Meg as she looked around.

"How long has it been since we were last here?" Linden asked calmly, not as struck with the sights as Meg was.

"Years, months, days, I can't seem to remember….." Meg breathed. Linden shook her head. There was obviously no point in trying to make Meg talk to her. They went through the normal process of baggage check and all the walkways. There was a chauffer waiting at the front entrance for them. He helped them load their bags into the limo and opened the door for them. Linden yawned again and promptly fell asleep. Meg sighed happily as she watched the familiar sights go by her window. Soon they came to Kadic, where they were being allowed to stay for the weekend. The administration had just finished building the new wing. All the old students were staying there for the week. As Meg stepped out of the limo, she spotted a familiar face.

"Aelita! Is that really you?" She cried. Aelita turned and slowly looked at her.

"Meg? Meg!" Aelita cried happily. Meg ran up to her and smiled.

"I see you've been busy while I was gone. How far along are you?" She asked, happy to see her dear friend was pregnant.

"Oh, I'm seven months along. Meg, it's a girl! I'm going to have a little girl!" Aelita laughed. Linden walked up behind them.

"Who's the father?" Meg asked, still shocked to see her old friend like this.

"I believe that would be me." A voice said behind them.

"Jeremie!" Meg yelled and hugged him. Aelita smiled at her friend's happiness.

"How have you been? I heard you made a video game about our adventures in Lyoko." Meg giggled.

"We've been great. Who's your friend here?" Jeremie questioned.

"You don't remember her? That's amazing!" Meg exclaimed.

"I don't know who they are either, Meg…..Wait, pink hair…..Glasses….You're the girl I used to call-" Linden thought out loud.

"Pretty Girl! Linden, you've grown so much!" Aelita wrapped her arms around Linden tightly and laughed until Jeremie thought there might be something wrong with her.

"Have either of you seen Ulrich and-" Meg began.

"Meg!" There was a shout behind her and Meg turned to see her old friend, Yumi running toward her.

"Yumi! It's been so long! How are you?" Meg shouted excitedly.

"Far too long, and I've been just fine," Yumi laughed.

"Where's Ulrich?" Meg asked happily.

"He's getting our things out of the car," Yumi giggled, "It seems you've been having a good time as well! I've seen your face on quite a few magazines. Spill!"

"Oh, no, you first! I see that rock on your finger, don't try and hide it!" Meg gushed. Just then Yumi saw Aelita.

"Aelita! How far are you? Who's the dad? Is it a boy or a girl? What are you going to name it?"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, now. I can only take so much at once. I'm seven months along, Its Jeremie's, and I'm having a baby girl. We don't know her name yet," Aelita smiled, "But I'm sure you'll help us think of one. Speaking of Jeremie, where is he?"

"Oh, I saw him run off to go help Ulrich unpack." She linked arms with the other two, "Shall we catch up?"

"No one's doing anything without me!" And enthusiastic voice came from behind them and someone clapped their hands over her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Odd?

**Disclaimer: Hahahahahaha….You think I _own_ something? How amusing! Well….I do own Meg, Linden, Jordan, Bella, and Jessie….**

Sorry it's so short! I have restricted time and I won't be able to update as often...

* * *

**Odd?**

Meg flipped her arm around and flipped Odd onto the ground in front of her. Then she realized who he was and shrieked.

"Odd! It's so great to see you! How are you doing, it's been forever!" She kneeled and hugged his neck ecstatically. He grinned at her.

"Well, I guess I should know better than to come up behind you and cover your eyes. It's nice to see you as well…..You mind doing that later in private?"

"Odd!" Meg yelled, blushing and standing up. Linden was just staring at him.

"Wait a minute, who are you…" She started put screamed and kneeled on the ground in pain.

"Linden, are you all right? What happened?" Meg asked worriedly as she kneeled next to Linden. Linden stared at the ground for a second and fainted.

"Is everything all right? Hey, who's that and why is she lying on the ground?" a kid asked, standing next to Yumi.

"Oh, hi, Jessie. That's Meg and Linden, she just fainted….." Yumi muttered, distracted. Jessie crouched next to Linden.

"Guess it's a good thing I have a cup of cold water then, isn't it?" He grinned and dumped a cup full of cold water on Linden's head. She gasped for breath and sat up. She instantly caught sight of Jessie ad stared at him. He was staring at her with the same look on his face. Meg stared at them calmly and Odd stared at her. Ulrich walked up and saw everyone staring at each other.

"Hey, anyone miss me?" he asked, trying to get their attention. Meg turned and saw him.

"Ulrich!" she squealed. He jumped, surprised, as she gave him a bear hug. Aelita, Yumi, and Jeremie all started laughing. Jessie and Linden were still staring at each other and Odd was still staring at Meg with an angry look on his face. Meg let go of Ulrich and smiled.

"Jessie, could you please help me with this stuff?" asked Ulrich, pointing at the things he'd dropped when Meg had hugged him. Jessie tore his eyes off Linden and looked at Ulrich.

"What? I'm sorry; I didn't hear what you said. Sorry, Ulrich!" He muttered, hanging his head.

"It's no problem, Jessie. Don't worry about it." Ulrich laughed. They walked off to put the things in their room. Linden watched Jessie walk away, still dazed. Meg watched them thoughtfully then asked

"How do they know each other? They look an awful lot alike."

"Jessie's his cousin. He begged Ulrich to take him here with us for the reunion. He wanted to see the school before he started going here, I guess. Ulrich agreed but told him it was his twelfth birthday present." Yumi shrugs, "I think it was just a way to skip actually getting him a present."

"Oh, he's going here? That's cool." Linden murmured dreamily. The girls stared at her. Yumi grinned.

"Linden, um….How about you go check out our room. Is that okay?" Meg asked hopefully. Linden nodded and started to walk off. Odd stood and followed Linden.

"I'm going with her." He told them, his voice leaving no space for argument. The girls and Jeremie watched him leave. Meg's voice was choked a little as she spoke.

"Lets go find somewhere to talk."


	4. Chapter 4: Lost

**Disclaimer: I'm not even going to write it.**

Sorry I took it a while to update…Someone restricted me from my account. For some reason I can't possibly fathom…Back to Linden, she has the chapter…

* * *

**Lost**

**Linden's P.O.V.**

After Meg walked off with her friends, I was bored. The best I had to do was listen to music on my iPod, so I climbed the first tree I saw and turned it on. 'Over' by Lindsay Lohan was the first song, so I just closed my eyes and leaned back. It reminded me of Jessie, strangely. It's just that his eyes were such a beautiful shade of brown and his hair- What was I thinking? I had to get him off my mind! He was driving me nuts! I had to change the song, this one was depressing me. The next one on the list is 'Because of You'. That makes me even sadder. I wonder to myself where my parents went and why they left me and my sisters behind. Meg never talks about them. Maybe they hated us or didn't want us…I sigh and drop from the tree. It was too depressing over here and there had to be better things to do. I strolled through the forest, so bored I was wondering if I could just fall asleep already when I stepped on something that made a deep clanging noise. I jumped, surprised at the noise. There was a manhole in front of me. I stared at it strangely. It seemed so familiar…But it couldn't be. I haven't been here, at Kadic, for years, let alone playing in the sewers, which is disgusting. I just sit there and stare at it until I'm aware that the sky has darkened and the stars are out. I shake my self back to Earth and take a deep breath. This is my chance to figure it out. Why everything here is more familiar than it should be, why Meg won't look me in the face when she talks about her friends and what they used to do here, and why so many strange things keep happening to me. I lift it up slowly and grab the first rung. It isn't far to the bottom and there are skateboards at the bottom. I grab the nearest one (which just happens to be my favorite color: Midnight blue) and go as fast as I can down the waterway. At the end, there's another ladder and I climb it as well. It's breezy outside and my long brown hair whips the air behind me. I run to the edge of what seems to be an old Factory. Everything seems so familiar, like a dream I can't completely remember. I close my eyes and think back as far as I can. The shapes are all blurred and worn, like an old sepia photograph. I distantly heard someone singing, the voices drifting on the wind, a fire and air blowing past my face…I shake myself back to reality and slide down a nearby hanging wire. There are sliding noises somewhere close. I feel rub my arms at a sudden cod wind.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I call into the darkness. There isn't an answer.

**Back to Meg….End Linden's P.O.V.

* * *

**

Meg was searching everywhere for Linden.

"Where could she have possibly gotten to, she's a twelve year old girl! Look, just calm down and we'll find her eventually…" Yumi told Meg, desperately trying to console her friend. Meg sighed and sat next to Aelita who was chewing on a chocolate bar.

"Aelita, don't you prefer candy to chocolate?" Meg asked her. Aelita nodded and swallowed.

"You have no idea how many cravings I get right now…" she answers, taking another bite of the chocolate. Meg sighs and stares at the ground.

"I just wish I knew where she was…" she jumps as someone comes up behind her and claps their hands over her eyes.

"Surprised?" whispered the voice softly. Meg turned and saw Bella and Jordan standing there.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked, still surprised and not actually grasping the fact that they were here.

"I was in the middle school, too, remember? I was held beck." Jordan laughed softly. Meg rolled her eyes. Bella smiled and spotted Aelita.

"Are you pregnant? Omigosh!" she shrieked. Yumi, Aelita and Meg smiled. Bella started a long conversation with Aelita about what it was like to be pregnant. Meg got a bored look on her face and started staring at the sky. Jordan snapped her out of it.

"So, where's your boyfriend? I haven't seen him hanging around you lately."

"What? I don't have a _boyfriend_!" Meg shot back angrily. All conversation stopped.

"Yeah, that weird-looking guy….What's his name…Odd!" she answered. They all turned and stared at Meg, who was starting to get angry.

"He's not my boyfriend! He's just my friend! Stay in your own business!" she yelled. Jordan jumped.

"Well, obviously not, since you never talk to him!" she shot back angrily. They stood there and glared at each other for a few minutes before stomping off in opposite directions.

"Well, that didn't go too well," commented Yumi. The other three nodded in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5: Performance

**Disclaimer: All I own is…Well, the list is far too long, so I'll just make it Meg and Linden, since they're my favorite characters. (Don't tell Jordan, she'll kick my butt!) But anyway, I don't own CL or Abba.**

Haha, but you think I'm joking! She will, you'd better believe it! Yes, my friends, she exists! Yeah, I know, you really don't care…So on with the story!

* * *

**Performance**

"Where were you last night?" Meg hissed at Linden. Linden grinned mischievously.

"The world may never know!" she declared. Meg rolled her eyes and tried to pay attention to the speech Sissy was giving.

"…So that's why I brought you all here for the weekend…" she was saying, also managing to bore half the audience at the same time.

**Meanwhile, on the other side of the audience…**

"Would you stop fidgeting, Chloe? Chris, don't pull your sisters hair!"

"Sorry, Uncle Jeremie," they chorused just loud enough for him to hear.

"Could you two just stay still until they start the dance? It's about," he checked his watch, "Ten minutes away. Please?"

"Where's Auntie Aelita?" Chloe asked.

"I'm right here, now what's going on?" she whispered, taking a seat next to Jeremie.

"Nothing, the twins were just getting fidgety," he answered, taking her hands.

"Aunt Aelita, can I name the baby?" asked Chloe, making Aelita jump.

"Well…We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl, so how can you name it?" she asked calmly.

"Oh…True." She answered calmly, returning her attention to Sissy at the podium.

"…And now, without further ado, I give you….Meghan Ingénue!" she announced. Nearly everyone in the audience clapped as she walked up.

"Thank you, thank you! Thank you all for coming and watching me make a fool of myself!" there was scattered laughter. Meg smiled.

"Here we go, y'all!

_I don't wanna talk,_

_About things we've gone through,_

_Though it's hurting me,_

_Now it's history,_

_I've played all my cards,_

_And that's what you've done, too,_

_Nothing more to say,_

_No more ace to play._

_The winner takes it all,_

_The loser standing small,_

_Beside the victory,_

_That's her destiny._

_I was in your arms thing I belonged there,_

_I figured it made sense building the offence,_

_Building me a home,_

_Thinking I'd be strong there,_

_But I was a fool,_

_Playing by the rules,_

_The gods may throw the dice,_

_Their minds as cold as ice,_

_And someone way down here loses someone dear._

_The winner takes it all,_

_The loser has to fall,_

_It's simple in its play._

_Why should I complain?_

_But tell me, does she kiss like I used to kiss you?_

_Does it feel the same when she calls your name?_

_Somewhere, deep inside, you must know I miss you,_

_But what can I say?_

_Rules must be obeyed._

_The judges will decide the likes of me and mine,_

_Spectators of the show:_

_Always stay in line,_

_The game is on again,_

_A lover or a friend,_

_A big thing or a small,_

_The winner takes it all._

_I don't wanna talk if it makes you feel sad,_

_And I understand:_

_You've come to shake my hand,_

_I don't wanna judge if it makes you feel bad,_

_Seeing me so tense,_

_No self-confidence, but, you see,_

_The winner takes it all,_

_The winner takes it all." _She finished and got a standing ovation. Giggling slightly, she ran back down the steps to where her friends were waiting for her.

"You did great, Meg!" Yumi yelled over the noise.

"Thanks, Yumi!" she yelled back.

"Come on; let's get to that dance, shall we?" Jeremie suggested.

"Yes, let's," Odd replied, walking up and standing next to Meg protectively.

"Oh, hi, Odd," she muttered.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, never mind. Come on, everyone!" she yelled, pulling Yumi and Odd along by the arm.


	6. Chapter 6: Problems

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL. Or the songs (one's called 'Listen to Your Heart, and I think it's (or was) By Heart. The other's called 'Don't Cha' by the Pussycat Dolls)**

I'm so happy right now! Y'all reviewed! Thanx you! Ha, ha, yeah. Did anyone notice that Aelita was trying to shut Chloe up? Only one person did!

* * *

**Problems**

Meg was horribly bored. Everyone had someone to dance with; Yumi was with Ulrich, Aelita was sitting with Jeremie across the gym. She sighed and stood. Odd had disappeared somewhere and she couldn't find him.

"Looking for me?" she heard behind her. She jumped slightly and turned to see Odd.

"Hi, Odd!" she said enthusiastically. He had a strange look on his face. She frowned.

"Are you all right?" she asked worriedly. He nodded and took her hand roughly.

"Come with me," he said. She followed him as he pulled her into an empty classroom.

"What are you-" she began but was cut off as he pushed her against the window hard.

"Odd!" she yelled, trying to push him off her. The counter edge was digging into her back and she could hear her blood pounding in her ears. He pushed her against the window harder and started to kiss her. She was terrified, so she did the first thing that popped into her head. She brought her knee up hard and raced out the door when he fell to his knees and gasped in pain. The hallway wasn't long and soon she was back in the gym. She heard rather than felt herself sob and knew she must look a mess. Lucky for her, they had turned the lights down really low. The only people that could see her were the ones standing right next to her. She stumbled back to her table, where there was no one sitting. She leaned on the table for support and buried her head in her hands.

_I was so wrong to come back here…Those memories, those horrible memories…The fire…What the Hell was wrong with Odd? Where did he think…I hate this! _She felt herself begin to lose her grip on reality and stood as fast as she could, tears falling down her face. As she reached the door, she turned to see if anyone was looking for her. Her eyes caught Yumi's across the room. A stray tear trailed down her cheek and she saw Yumi's eyes widen. Before anything else could happen, she bolted. It was much cooler outside. The stars shone brightly, each with its own outline, against the dark sky. Meg shivered to herself in fear that Odd would come back for her. She heard a stick crack behind her and started. A shuffling noise came from her left and she took a step away from it. A shadow moved in it and she ran. Soon, she reached the room she and Linden were sharing for the weekend. She slammed the door behind her and locked it. She pulled the drapes closed tightly, letting no light in. The lights went off and she fell to her bed sobbing. There was a chance she might never get up again.

**Back at the dance…..**

Linden sat at the edge of the room, watching everyone else dance and have fun. She sighed and leaned her face in her hands. She was soooo bored. All the boys were standing on the wall next to one another, staring at the girls (who had decided to sit next to each other on the chairs). Only the grown ups could be seen dancing. Suddenly, a blonde boy detached himself from the wall, walking directly towards Linden. She sat up a little, waiting to see who it was.

"Hi," he said with a grin, "You looked lonely over here, so I figured I'd come and ask you to dance," Linden smiled and stood up just as another song came on. Linden smiled.

"I love this song!" she yelled over the noise. He pulled her out.

"Good!" he yelled back.

"…_I know there's something in the wake of your smile,_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes,_

_You've built a love, but that love falls apart,_

_A little piece of heaven turns to dark._

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you,_

_Listen to your heart,_

_There's nothing else you can do,_

_I don't know where you're going,_

_And I don't know why,_

_But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye…"_

On the other side of the dance floor, Aelita was sitting with Jeremie.

"So…What do you want to name it?" she asked him, holding her stomach. He shifted a little closer to her.

"Hmmm….How about Marie?" Aelita shook her head, "Kate?" another shake, "Hmm…Maybe Annie?" she shook her head again. Jeremie sighed. This might take a while…

"…_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while,_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah,_

_They're swept away,_

_And nothing is as it seems,_

_The feeling of belonging in your dreams…"_

Yumi turned to Ulrich, worried.

"Did you just see Meg?" she asked. He shook his head slowly and she sighed.

"She was standing by the door, crying a few seconds ago. Are you sure you didn't see her?" she asked again. Ulrich stared at her.

"Yumi, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm scared something happened to Meg…Have you seen Odd lately?" she asked him. Yet again, he shook his head. Yumi sighed to herself. She wanted to go after Meg herself.

"…_Listen to your heart,_

_When he's calling for you,_

_Listen to your heart,_

_There's nothing else you can do,_

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,_

_But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye." _After a few notes, the song stopped in the background. Chloe glanced up, but didn't notice anything, so she went back to her computer. She'd pulled it out when Chris had gone to dance with some girl. After all, she had nothing better to do. She looked up and saw a boy about her age sitting in front of her. She stopped typing.

"Can I help you?" she asked rudely, not caring whether or not he'd leave. He nodded slowly. The silence stretched on for a few minutes. She sighed.

"Care to tell me what it is?" He jumped slightly. He had almost completely forgotten she was there.

"Oh. I just saw you sitting over here. Um…You looked lonely, so I thought I'd sit by you. Is that all right?" he asked kind of nervously. Chloe nodded slowly. He smiled, relieved.

"So…What are you doing?" he asked, leaning close to look at the screen of her computer. She glanced at him for a second and kept going, almost ignoring him.

"I'm researching Artificial Intelligence," she told him, hitting a few keys on her keyboard. He nodded slowly, obviously not understanding what she was talking about.

"So...Um….You wanna dance?" she started slightly, considering. She might find some important information, but this was probably the only dance she'd go to for a long time. She made her decision.

"Yeah," she smiled, making him blush, "I'd love to dance with you."

"_I know you like me, _

_(I know you like me)_

_I know you do._

_(I know you do.)_

_That's why, every time I come around, she's all over you._

_I know you want it,_

_(I know you want it)_

_It's easy to see._

_(It's easy to see)_

_And, in the back of your mind, you know you should be on with me."_

Jessie set his cup down on the table carefully, trying not to spill. He'd been looking for Linden all night with no success. It was almost like she'd disappeared. He glanced out on the dance floor, expecting to see his uncle and soon-to-be-aunt. But no. Instead, he saw Linden slow dancing with some boy he'd never seen before. He felt his jaw harden and his back get a little tighter. Fine. If this was how she wanted it, then let the games begin. He straightened up and brushed imaginary specks of dust off his shirt. He saw a lovely blonde girl sitting at a table alone, so he walked over slowly, playing it cool. He sat next to her.

"Uh…Can I sit next to you?" he asked. She eyed him carefully.

"I guess," she answered. They had a short conversation which ended in him dancing with her. The next song came up. It was fast, with a good beat. Good thing Jessie knew how to dance. As did the girl whose name he'd forgotten to ask.

"_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha?_

_Don't cha, baby? Don't cha?" _The song was still playing, but Yumi was getting worried. With no sign of Odd and Meg disappearing, this dance was definitely not going as planned. Ulrich was still trying to cheer her up, but it was like there was a dark cloud hanging over her head. Finally, she couldn't take it any longer.

"Ulrich…I'm sorry. I'm worried about Meg. This just isn't like her and…She needs my help. I promise I'll be back in just a few minutes, all right?" Ulrich nodded. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you," she whispered. Ulrich smiled at her.

"I love you, too."

* * *

All right, so I left you hanging on a cliff. This is still the longest chapter I've submitted to this story (and possibly the longest chapter I've ever submitted!). So, don't worry! Be happy! (dang, where did _that_ come from?)


	7. Chapter 7: Falling Off the Edge

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL. I own my characters.**

Alrighty, then, this chapter is going to partly explain Odd…Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

**Falling off the edge**

He sat and stared out the glaring orange light, trying to get a glimpse of something other than the ugly tint. He sighed and shifted his right foot slightly, as it had fallen asleep. Suddenly, pain shot through his arms and he cried out in pain.

"Had enough?" the voice came from above. He felt a tear streak down his cheek.

"I'll never tell you! Never betray her! Never!" he yelled, ignoring the pain lancing through his arm.

"Really? Hmmm…" the pain got worse. He winced.

"Now?" it asked again. He gritted his teeth.

"I _told_ you, never!" he screamed. It went up another notch.

"You, my dear cat boy, are going to tell me just how to break her heart. It will just take time. Now," he muttered, "you _will _tell me how to do it, or you will die."

* * *

Yumi stepped outside slowly, savoring the cool night air. A slight breeze flipped her hair out behind her. She sighed slightly, but then remembered the reason she was there in the first place. She ran for the door of the new girls' dorms and managed to reach the third floor within thirty seconds. She sprinted down the hallway and slid to a stop outside Meg's door. She started to reach for the doorknob but changed her mind.

"Meg…Meg, are you there?" she asked. A sob came from the room.

"Go away!" the heartbroken girl's voice yelled. Yumi tried the doorknob. It was locked.

"Meg, don't be like this! Whatever it is, we can fix it together! Just tell me what happened! Please?" she begged. There was a sniffing noise from the room.

"Look, Yumi…I just need some time alone…All right?" she asked, her voice sounding at least partly awake.

"All right…Fine. But please come out in the morning?"

"Fine."

"No, I want you to promise me…On your honor as a Lyoko fighter, you have to promise me you'll get up again in the morning. Well, promise!" she urged. Meg sighed and leaned against the door on the other side of Yumi.

"I promise, on my honor as a Lyoko fighter, that I will get up tomorrow morning. Happy now?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna go back to the dance thingy now. And Meg?" she began.

"What?" Meg asked her, her voice starting to get annoyed.

"You'll be all right. Me, Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich and Odd will make sure of that." After a few seconds of silence, Yumi walked back down the hallway. On her side of the door, Meg began crying again. She slid down the wall to the floor, her face etched in pain.

"Why…h, why…" she whispered to herself in the half-darkness…

* * *

Linden finally sat after one of the fastest dances she'd ever done. The DJ got on the mike and started talking.

"All right, y'all, this right here is the last dance, so y'all had better get your partners and start dancing…Here's your slow dance!" slow music started up and Linden shrugged and grabbed a drink off the table.

"Not going to dance with your new friend?" a voice asked behind her. She jumped but then realized who it was.

"Oh…Hey, Jessie. How's it going?" she asked, leaning back in her chair a little.

"Fine…Just fine. And you?" he asked, leaning a little closer to her. She blushed and scooted her chair back slightly.

"Fine. I was just wondering where Meg went…"

"Cool. Can you believe the dance is almost over? Crazy, huh?" he asked. Linden nodded.

"Totally." They sat in silence for a few seconds.

"So…um…How many sisters do you have?"

"I have three sisters. Meg, Jordan and Bella."

"Cool," he replied. More silence.

"How about you? Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope. I'm an only child, but I guess that makes it easier on me, you know?"

"Yeah. Having sisters can be a real hassle some times. Especially when I don't have any parents to really lay down the law, you know? But it can be fun sometimes." She told him. He was struck. He hadn't known she didn't have any parents.

"I'm…I'm sorry. What happened to your parents?" Linden stared down in her lap and realized she was ripping a napkin to shreds. She twisted her hands together and shrugged.

"Meg won't tell me. I don't want to ask Jordan and…something tells me Bella doesn't know."

"Oh…I'm sorry." He muttered. Linden made a face and stood.

"Don't be. It's not your problem." She walked away, leaving Jessie staring at her as she walked away.

* * *

"Lela? Lily? Miranda? Come on, Aelita, throw me a bone here!" Jeremie complained. Aelita grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

"Poor Jeremie, you have to cater to me now…I just want her name to be perfect. You know?" she asked. Jeremie nodded slowly and sighed.

"Hmmm…How about Psyche?" he asked. Aelita considered it for a minute and smiled brightly.

"It's perfect, Jeremie!" Jeremie grinned.

_Finally…

* * *

_

Chloe sat down back at her seat tiredly. Her feet were just starting to hurt and she was getting tired. She flipped the top of the laptop back open when, suddenly, it started beeping.

_Uh-oh, I broke Uncle Jeremie's computer…_ she thought. A picture of what looked like a computer game popped up. She winced and closed the top. Rolling up the cords and carrying it across the room was simple, but halfway there, she hesitated. She was all right with computers…In fact, they were more like her best friends than normal people were. So she just sighed and set the computer back up. It was still beeping and there was a picture of a big tower-ish thingy on it. She sighed and started typing. Suddenly, a visual popped up on the computer. She jumped and stared at it . There was a purple dot followed by five or six red ones. She typed in some new coordinates, frowning at the screen. Suddenly, another screen popped up to show a boy with dark blue hair staring at her. She jumped and fell off her chair. A few seconds later, she struggled back into her chair.

"Who are you?" she asked. The boy shook his head, a little lock of hair curling over his worried face.

"My…My name…is…" he struggled, looking like he was going to faint.

"Woah! Take it easy, you look like you're gonna die or something…" she told him, inching closer to the computer screen. The music behind her was making her head pound. She unhooked the cord and ran outside where she found another plug. She hooked it back up and stared at the face again.

"They're…they're coming…I…need…help…please help…me…" his face creased with worry and his knees buckled, dropping him on the ground. She winced.

"Is there any way I can help? Anything? Where are you?" she began. His breathing began to slow.

"I'm…In Lyoko."


	8. Chapter 8: The Second Song

_All right, here's another chapter. I know, I know…I haven't updated in forever. I'll try and make it long-ish. Don't hate me, please!_

_I don't own 'Fallen through' or 'Just want you to know', aight?_

_Oh, and, by the way, I'm going to write another book after this…Called 'Just like Fear'. It's gonna be about Linden mainly…You'll see then!

* * *

_

**The second song**

Meg yawned tiredly and stretched her arms over her head as she stood in her small, childish dorm room. Sun shone through the small cracks in the window shades, lighting up the small room brightly. In the bed next to her, her little sister, Linden slept soundly. She grinned and ruffled Linden's hair. Her little sister jumped up sleepily and stared at Meg with bleary eyes.

"Wha…? Wha's goin' on? Did the killer marshmallows come back…?" Meg stared at her blankly for a second and started laughing hysterically. Linden blinked at her and realized what she said, so she started laughing, too. Still giggling, they headed for the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, they stepped out and walked back to their room in robes…

And, an hour later, they walked out of their rooms, their outfits planned to the smallest detail.

Linden had a black, short skirt and an electric blue spaghetti-strap shirt. She had high-heel sandals and her hair was swept up and over her face.

Meg was wearing a bright red peasant shirt and a black floor-length skirt. She had her hair up in a bow and away from her forehead and was carrying a guitar case. They were talking and laughing and you'd only know Meg was upset of you could see the way her forehead creased and her fingernails digging into her palm. Linden didn't notice, as she was far too preoccupied with her own thoughts.

"Meg!" Aelita called from behind them, "Wait for me!" They turned to see her walking toward them and holding her stomach. Meg ran to her.

"Aelita, don't run like that! You'll hurt the baby!" Aelita grinned sheepishly.

"I was just trying to catch up…Next time I'll just yell for you!"

"Hey, Meg, could I please go do something else?" Linden asked. Meg sighed.

"I guess."

"Cool! You're the greatest!"

"You'd better believe it, babe!" Linden laughed and ran off. Yumi walked up.

"How's it going?" Yumi asked them. Meg's face tightened for a second.

"I got up this morning." Yumi looked at her sadly.

"Good. So…Have you seen Odd anywhere?" Meg's eyes started to fill with tears.

"I'll be right back…I have to…Fix my makeup!" she muttered, running away. Yumi watched her leave and sighed.

"Come on, Aelita, we're supposed to meet the boys at the bench…"

* * *

Meg wiped her eyes and gripped the sink tightly, getting control of her emotions. She took a deep breath and glanced in the mirror quickly. No, you couldn't tell she'd been crying. She sighed and grabbed her guitar off of the floor quickly, not wanting to miss a chance to talk to her old friends.

* * *

Ulrich was standing in front of the old coffee machine and glaring at it so hard, it just might have gone down in flames. Yumi came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He jumped and turned to look at her. Then he smiled at her and kissed her cheek. She smiled at him happily and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey, you two get a room!" someone yelled from behind them. They turned to see Jessie there, hands in his pockets and a huge grin on his face. Ulrich blushed a little and Yumi laughed at him.

"Are you sure it isn't just jealousy, Jessie?" Ulrich shot back. Now it was Jessie's turn to blush.

"Yeah, cus girls suck!" he answered. Yumi made a face at him.

"Even me?"

"Yup. Just cus you're going out with my uncle doesn't mean you're cool."

"Hey, no dissing my lady!" Ulrich laughed. Yumi punched his arm playfully as Aelita and Jeremie walked up.

"Has anyone seen my laptop?" asked Jeremie, worry creasing his forehead. Aelita had her hand on his arm and looked worried as well.

"No, not at all. Why?"

"It has all of Aelita's information from L-I mean, where she used to live." Aelita started at the mention of Lyoko and looked at Jeremie worriedly. He must be extremely worried to slip up like that-he usually got scared by any sort of mention to her old home and seemed afraid of anyone finding out about it. Unfortunately, no one had an answer for him. They hadn't seen it.

Meg walked up from the girls' new dorm building and waved at them. They all turned and waved back. She smiled a little and jogged up.

"Hey! How's it going, everyone?" she asked, flipping the strap of her guitar off her shoulder and carefully setting it on the ground. Ulrich glanced at it and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What'd you bring that for?" She shrugged and looked at it.

"I was gonna play a song for you guys, if that's all right," she told them softly, staring at the ground.

"Oh, that'd be awesome!" Yumi exclaimed, elbowing Ulrich in the ribs.

"Oof. What'd you do that for?" he complained. Yumi gave him a look and he shut up. Meg kneeled on the ground and undid the locks on her guitar case. She pulled out the guitar and swung the strap over her shoulder. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, starting to strum a simple melody on her guitar.

"_I do what he says, but I end up falling off the edge,_

_I don't know what to do,_

_It never seems to end up being true._

_Seeps in underneath the door,_

_Sinks in and stings the floor,_

_I don't know what to feel,_

_Takes so long for these wounds to heal,_

_Tell me it's not really real._

_Fallen through,_

_Why did I fall for you?_

_Fallin' for all the lies, alibis that you said,_

_Left me holding on, by now, _

_There's the red._

_Stop, stare and watch me burn,_

_Some day, it'll be your turn,_

_Can't believe I can see all the things that you don't want me to see._

_You threw my heart away,_

_That's the price that I paid,_

_I know it's everything,_

_And you'll always be there,_

_But you never really cared._

_Fallen through,_

_Why did I fall for you?_

_Fallin' for all the lies, alibis that you said,_

_Left me holding on, by now, _

_There's the red,_

_Fallen through,_

_Why did I fall for you?_

_Fallin' for all the lies, alibis that you said,_

_Left me holding on, by now, _

_There's the red,_

_Fallen through,_

_Why did I fall for you?_

_Fallin' for all the lies, alibis that you said,_

_Left me holding on, by now, _

_There's the red_." she played softly for a few more minutes before hitting the last note. They clapped for her and she held up a hand.

"Hey, I'm not done, yet! I have another one to sing." Aelita laughed a little and she smiled.

"Here it goes,"

"_Looking at your picture from when we first met,_

_You gave me a smile that I could never forget,_

_And nothing I could do could protect me from you that night,_

_Wrapped around your finger, always in my mind,_

_The days were plain 'cus we stayed up all night,_

_Yeah, you and I were everything, everything today._

_I just want you to know that I've been fighting to let you go,_

_Some days I'll make it through,_

_But then there's nights that never end,_

_I wish that I could believe that there's a day you could come back to me,_

_But, still, I have to say that I would do it all again,_

_I just want you to know._

_All the doors are closing, I'm trying to move ahead,_

_And, deep inside, I wish it's me instead,_

_My dreams are empty from the day,_

_The day you slipped away._

_And I just want you to know that I've been fighting to let you go,_

_Some days I'll make it through,_

_But then there's nights that never end,_

_I wish that I could believe that there's a day you could come back to me,_

_But, still, I have to say that I would do it all again,_

_I just want you to know,_

_That, since I lost you, I lost myself,_

_No, I can't fake it,_

_There's no one else._

_I just want you to know that I've been fighting to let you go,_

_Some days I'll make it through,_

_But then there's nights that never end,_

_I wish that I could believe that there's a day you could come back to me,_

_But, still, I have to say that I would do it all again,_

_Just want you to know,_

_just want you to know that I've been fighting to let you go,_

_Some days I'll make it through,_

_But then there's nights that never end,_

_I wish that I could believe that there's a day you could come back to me,_

_But, still, I have to say I would do it all again,_

_Just want you to know…" _she stopped her guitar and the group clapped for her enthusiastically. She grinned and took a bow for them. Then she started putting her guitar away. Jessie kneeled next to her.

"Could I help?" she raised an eyebrow at him for a second.

"Sure. Go ahead," she told him. He opened the case for her and watched her put it away.

"Um…So…Where's your sister?" Meg smiled at the back of the case for a second before flipping her hair over her shoulder, hooking the strap of the case over her shoulder and standing up.

"Ah. A secret agenda. I see how it is," Jessie blushed and she smiled a little, "She ran off towards the woods, I have absolutely no idea where she went," almost before she finished speaking, Jessie was off to the woods. She watched him go.

"Young love…" she muttered to herself quietly.

* * *

Linden slid under the open manhole quickly and climbed down the ladder. She grabbed one of the skateboards left there and took off down the sewer hallway, ignoring the fact her miniskirt had flown up and was showing…well…pretty much everything. When she reached the other manhole, she straightened it (her skirt) and climbed up quickly. She swung down one of the wires and headed straight for the elevator. She hit the red button and went down to the level she'd been at yesterday-the one with the computers. As the doors opened, however, she had a huge surprise…

A girl was sitting at the computer and a boy was standing beside her.

* * *

Meg strolled around the grounds, having left her guitar with Aelita and Jeremie. She shivered suddenly and rubbed her arms as a gust of wind blew her hair back from her face and stole the ribbon from her hair, blowing it down the sidewalk. She chased after it and ran head-first into a tall man. She fell backwards to the ground and rubbed her head.

"Hey! Why don't you move, jerk! I ran straight into you!" she yelled angrily, retrieving her ribbon and standing up. The man stared at her with his mouth open.

"Is that Meghan!" the man asked, sounding amazed. Meg stared at him for a second before answering.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"It's Nicolas! Don't you remember me? I used to hang out with Sissy and Herb." She stared at him, trying to find a resemblance. It finally dawned on her.

"Wait, Nicolas the Idiot Nicolas! You've definitely grown!" He was taller than her now and looked extremely buff. She was shocked.

"Woah," was all she could say. Nicolas grinned at her.

"So, where's the rest of your clique?" he asked her, looking around as if they'd pop out of nowhere. So he obviously hadn't gotten smarter.

"Well, Aelita and Jeremie are trying to think up names…Aelita's pregnant, you know. Yumi and Ulrich went off somewhere to think up plans for their wedding."

"And what about the other one? What's his name…Strange?"

"Odd," she automatically corrected him, "I don't know and, right now, don't care."

"Why? What happened?"

"We had….A fall out."

* * *

Linden's mouth dropped open in surprise and the boy and girl turned to look at her. They were both blonde and looked almost exactly alike-probably twins.

"Who are you?"

"What are you doing here?"

"None of your business," they said at the same time. They glared at each other for a few seconds before a voice floated out of the computer.

"What's going on, Chloe?" the girl in the computer seat turned to the screen quickly, a blush staining her cheeks slightly.

"I don't know, Romulin, an unexpected girl just walked in," there was a short pause.

"What does she look like?"

"What?"

"What does she look like?" the girl stared at the screen for a second.

"Um…She has brown hair and green eyes…?"

"Linden?" he called from the computer Linden grinned and walked over o the computer.

"How's it going, Rom?" she asked, walking over to the screen. The twins stared at her.

"How do you know him!" the girl asked her, her voice edgy, almost jealous.

"How about I introduce myself before you start to hate me. Would that be all right?" Linden asked sarcastically. The girl looked stricken by her question.

"Well…I wasn't trying to be rude…" she trailed off, realizing she was lying.

"Good. My name's Linden Ingénue. You two?" she asked, holding her hand out. Chloe stared at her for a second and sighed.

"Chloe Belpois," Chloe told her, shaking her hand. The other boy smiled at her wildly and held out a hand.

"Christopher Belpois, but you can call me Chris. Nice to meet you, Linden."

"Ditto. So…How did you guys find this place?"

"I got into contact with Romulin yesterday…In an S.O.S. call," Chloe replied, turning back to the computer.

"Yes…I found this old factory from my research…Did you know there were people here before me? A girl from here and five people to help her…I can't seem to uncover their names; they've been encoded in the computer so I can't find them. There are also large cylinders in the floor below called 'scanners' that will take you into Lyoko…Where I live. Do you want to try?" he asked calmly. Linden stared at him on the screen.

"Sure…are you sure it's safe?" she asked him, sounding a little unsure. Rom nodded.

"Yes…Of course."

Chris turned to look at her.

"Shall we go together?" he asked, holding his arm out. She grinned and hooked her elbow through his. They climbed into the elevator and descended to the floor below.

Their mouths dropped open as they viewed the scanners.

"Woah, that's some crazy she-it right there…" Chris muttered. A voice floated out from above them.

"All right, you guys, you're supposed to climb into them…Then I'll send you to Lyoko. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing…" Linden shrugged at Chris and climbed into the scanner…

A light lit up and illuminated her face. Wind blew her hair straight up, and she found herself flying…

Then, she landed on a barren, bright ground…

* * *

Oooh...Another cliffie! I swear I'll try my hardest to update sooner!


End file.
